


The need of guarding your language

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Give Gai a proper wheelchair, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Wheelchairs, and that you should think to be on the lookout when you work with children, but only by way of think before you speak as a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Gai most definitly have the best of intentions, but as a teacher you have to consider what you say. Iruka is the poor soul who has to take that responsibility.[Comic in scribbly form]





	The need of guarding your language

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr!](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171705249283/you-know-that-moment-you-tune-in-to-whats)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Gai is heartbroken.


End file.
